The Forbidden Love of Foxy
by Bwolfels221
Summary: This is a story of the fnaf crew in high school. Foxy finds a boy bound up in a storage closet and after finding out more about him a friendship starts to blossim but somthing more takes place as the two come closer together. (Human Foxy x OC with a little more ships on the way) Rated T for small language. :3
1. Chapter 1 The boy in the closet

_**The forbidden love of Foxy**_

 **By Bwolfels221**

 **I do not own fnaf**

 **Chapter one: The boy in the closet**

It started as a normal day at school for Felix as he walked the halls. Felix was one of the most popular boys in high school. He was quarterback on the football team and captain of the track team. His amber eyes and long red hair earned him the nick name Foxy. Though behind the jockish well built fit figure, he was a top grade student who spent most of his time reading. He was part of chess club and was happy to help tutor some of his less educated teammates. He spent time with friends after school and even though he was a first year in his school he was popular to people of higher grades. As he walked down the halls on his way to math he was stopped by a group of girls standing by a storage closet. "Hey Foxy," one of them said. "Hey ladies what's up," he said in response. The girls tried to flirt with him but he declined their offers. They left looking a little disappointed and Foxy chuckled at how they always did this sort of thing. The hall was clearing as student made their way to class but Foxy stayed by the closet knowing that five minutes still were still on the clock for passing period.

Then he heard a sound behind the door. It was a whimper. He pressed his ear against the door and heard something like a light muffled sobbing. His curiosity got the better of him as he turned the doorknob. What he saw inside shocked him to the core. A boy with blonde hair was bound up by ropes and belts. He had a blind fold and gag tied to his face and he was tied up to a pipe over the ceiling. His clothes were torn and cuts and burses covered his body. Some blood stained his hair and he cried into the cloth gag. Foxy held his hand over his mouth. The first person he saw come by was his best friend Freddy Fazbear. "Hey Foxy," he began but the redhead cut him off. "Fred, go get the principal now," He said urgently. The brown hair boy then saw the boy in the closet and began to run towards the front office. Soon people saw the boy and a crowed started as people whispered and started taking pictures. Foxy went up and began to untie him.

The principal came as soon as Foxy unbounded the blonde. The nurse made an appearance as staff made everyone leave. But Foxy was forced to stay. As soon as everyone left and the boy was taken to the infirmary the principal began to interrogate the boy. "What happened," he began. "How did you find this boy?" Foxy saw no point in lying since he wasn't guilty. "I was leaning against the door and I heard a something so I opened it to find this kid bound up and hooked up to that pipe," he said. The principal knew Foxy had a squeaky clean record and trusted his word. He was then sent back to class and everyone wanted to know the story from Foxy's point of view that day.

 **Thank you for reading this and if you want me to continue please review and tell me what you think this is only my second try at a Fnaf fanfic. OK BYE! :3**


	2. Chapter 2 The shy boy

The forbidden love of Foxy

By Bwolfels221

Enjoy

Chapter Two: The shy one

By the end of the day people asked Foxy everything about what he knew. But he just told them what he told the principal. But the red head couldn't stop thinking about the poor boy. After the last bell Foxy would usually go home if he didn't have practice but he found himself walking towards the infirmary. When he entered he saw the boy lying on the bed police were leaving as he entered. "H-hey," he said. The blonde looked up. "Listen I've already told them what happened ok," he said. "No I'm not here to question you," Foxy said. "I'm just worried for you."

The boy looked a little embarrassed as he fidgeted with his hands. "S-sorry it's just been a little stressful," he said. Foxy chuckled on the inside of how shy this kid was. Then a little light flicked on in his mind. Now that this boy was patched up a bit he was recognized as one of the most quiet and shyest boys in the school. Brian Picks was his name. He always sat at the back of the class and alone at lunch and turned his work in first. He had the highest grades in school and looked good without his glasses and if he didn't always have his nose in a book. He straitened his glasses as he looked away. "So in all honesty I would like to know who did this to you," Foxy said to break the silence. "I-I d-don't know," the blonde said tears forming in his eyes. "They s-snuck up behind me after school yesterday a-and put t-the blindfold over me. One of them held me down w-while the rest started to kick, punch, and t-tear up my clothes. When I screamed for help they took a cloth and gagged me. I-I thought I was going to die. I've never felt more scared in my entire life."

Teardrops fell down from his eyes as he cried. Foxy came closer to the boy as he kneeled down on his knees. "Don't worry I'll make sure this doesn't happen again," he said with a reassuring smile. Brian hugged the red head but Foxy didn't care. "Thank you Foxy," he said. "How did you know my nickname?" he asked with a smile as they pulled away. A small blush appeared on the boys face. "W-well sometimes after school I go on the bleachers to read and I've heard your teammates call you that at practice," he explained looking away and brushing his gold locks out of his face. Foxy was then pushed out of the nurse's office but was smiling for the new friend he made who was kind of cute when he acted shy. "Since when do I call a guy cute?" he asked himself shaking his head and laughing a bit. On his way out of the school he saw a woman with blonde hair and a man with black hair and an ear and nose piercing and tattoos down his arms walk in. He deducted that they were Brian's parents but the woman looked more worried than the man. When he got home he finished up his home work and was going to read but couldn't help but worry for his new friend. After a while of eating chips and watching TV he went out to go run in the woods by his house still thinking about him. When he got home he showered and went to bed still thinking about Brian. "Heh, I just need some sleep," he said before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 unexplained feelings

_**The Forbidden Love of Foxy**_

 _ **Chapter Three: Unexplained Feelings**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I do not own any part of fnaf**_

 _ **Enjoy -**_

 _ **By: Bwolfels221**_

For over the next week Brian didn't come to school at all which didn't surprise anyone because he was beaten nearly half to death and police had to report files. But when the day finally came for him to come back to school no one was as antsy as Foxy who anxiously kept bobbing his head up and down to try and see the blonde in the to second period art line. When he finally saw him he went to go over and talk but stopped when he heard the boys voice in a low conversation with two of his good friends Chica and Chichi.

"You poor thing," said Chica with sorrow in her voice. "That had to have been terrifying." Foxy listened closely to them trying to hear as much as possible while hiding in the crowd. "Ya it was," said the shy blonde boy. Before the conversation got too deep the bell rang and the students started to enter the class. Foxy turned his head to see Brian sit in the back table but this time accompanied by the two blonde girls. He made his way over to them and smiled. "Hey mind if I sit here?" he asked. The other boy blushed a small patch of pink and nodded. "G-go ahead," he said in almost a whisper. Foxy chuckled and sat down. After Mr. V finished role call he sat behind his desk and told everyone to draw in their sketch pad until the end of class. Foxy took out his book of OK looking pictures along with the two girls but when they looked over to the blonde boys book they gasped and dropped their jaws as they saw him working on an amazing drawing. A woman in a white dress was covering her face with her hands while standing in the rain in front of a fallen down building. It took a while until the three looked away. Danm, that picture is perfect, thought Foxy as he looked down on his small picture of some shapes that where yet to be a person.

After art the four split to different classes but Foxy didn't want to leave the other boys side. For the next two periods he bearly paid attention to his class and more time to the clock. As soon as the lunch bell rang he dashed out of English a little faster than his fellow students. He couldn't explain why he was doing this but he knew for a fact that it was all for Brian. After making a quick stop by his locker he made it to the cafeteria to find the trio of blondes talking at a small table to themselves. He walked over slapping another smile on his face as he sat down. "What's up," he said grinning as he took an apple out of a brown paper sack. "Ohh well we were just talking about our interest," replied Chichi with an devilish grin. "Like what?" asked the redhead a little worried about what she ment by interest. "Well," explained Chica with a little spunk in her voice. "We just found out Brian here is into anime and dose a little art himself. We also found out he dose fanfic ships and doesn't mind yaoi."

"He even drew us a picture," squeeked Chichi pulling a picture of two anime men holding each other out of her bag. "Whoa," Foxy explained amazed at the details in it. "This is pritty awesome actually." "Thanks," Brian replied grinning while blushing a small bit.

"Danm Foxy I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff," Fazbear said shocking them all. He laughed as he slid into a chair at the table grabbing the drawing. "I'm guessing one of you ladies drew this," Freddy said wearing a smirk. "Oh put a sock in it twinkle toes," Chichi said as she snached the picture back. "I'm just jokn'," he laughed. "But seriously who did draw it?"

All eyes went to Brian who looked down at his hands on his laps. "M-me," he muttered. He looked up for a second before looking back down. O M GEEEE he is solo cute! Thought both Chichi and Chica.


	4. Chapter 4 party invitation

_**Forbidden Love of Foxy**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Party invitation**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of fnaf**_

 _ **Enjoy :P**_

 _ **By Bwolfels221**_

 **After the whole yaoi thing got out of the way everyone wanted to know a lot about Brian. Especially Foxy. As the questions progressed Brian started to warm up to them. They even exchanged numbers at the end. The last three classes they all shared so they got to talk a little more. At the end of the day Foxy and Freddy had track and left for the locker room. They didn't talk much but when they went out to the field Foxy noticed blonde hair at the top left corner of the bleachers. Brian was reading a very large book in his hands.**

 **Foxy pulled his gaze away and started to get into what he came for. Foxy was the fastest runner on the team and could beat anyone in a foot race. But today he looked up at the blonde a little more. Before the last lap the team had a break and when Foxy looked up he saw the boy leaving. He wanted to go after him but decided not to. He blew the whistle and everyone did their last lap. The sweaty team then left to change clothes and shower. Freddy and Foxy where planning on hanging out latter Foxy's place so to save time on the walk they took a shortcut through the woods.**

 **"Hey Foxy?" Freddy asked. "Hm," Foxy acnolaged. "That Brian kid, how shy do you think he is," said the brunette. "I mean before he just sat alone and never talked to anyone. Maybe he might have trust issues or something but today had to be the first time I heard him speak outside of class." Foxy thought about this for a moment before stopping dead in his tracks and jumping behind a tree draging his friend with him. "Foxy what the he-," Freddy began but was cut off by Foxy pointing to Brian sitting on a picnic table reading. Only he wasn't alone. Next to him was Bonnie, Clyde, and Chica. Bonnie and Clyde though rough and roudy where also nice smart. They were both adopted by the same parents and they both had dyed hair. Bonnie with purple and Clyde with light blue. From what Foxy could see they were in a study group. Moments latter they put down their books and started to pack their bags. This is when the douo appeared. "Oh, hey boys," Chica said. "H-hey," the blonde mumbled looking away hiding his blush by playing with his hair. "Sup, Foxy," the brothers said at the same time. " Just strolling," he said.**

 **"Oh hey I just remembered something you guys might like," said Clyde. "Our parents are out of town and we got permission to through a party this Saturday, and you guys are welcome to join if you want." Everyone agreed to it but Brian. "Aww, come on it'll be fun," Chica begged. "Party's just aren't my thing," he said brushing her aside. "I'm a wallflower not to mention I can't dance and I'm too shy." Freddy walked forward and suddenly grabbed and dipped him in a tango-like move. "But you seem so good at it now," he said jokingly. When he puckered his lips and moved forward that's when the blonde punched him and fell back. The all laughed. Everyone still kept persisting until the boy gave in.**

 **Brian was still smiling when he got home but it faded when he entered. Roy, his moms boyfriend, was lying down on the recliner smoking. Brian hated Roy deep down but his mom loved him. The problem was that he overused his power on the young boy. Before the man could say anything he dashed to his room. He flopped down on his bed and slowly went to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear all Forbidden Love of Foxy fans,**

 **I am running out of ideas and I need some inspiration on what to do for the next chapter. Please PM me what I should work off of from the last chapter and I will mention who came up with what. I love this story and I love you guys and gals so PLEASE help me.**


	6. Chapter 5 Twist Party

**Forbidden Love of Foxy**

 **Chapter five: The twist party**

 **by: Bwolfels221**

As Brian walked away from the school to his house he felt something was off. He checked his phone for messages but that wasn't it. He then looked through his bag but everything was in place. But somehow something didn't feel right. A hand landed on his shoulder making him jump. When he turned around he felt relieved that it was only Foxy and the gang. "Oh, hey guys what's up?" he asked with one of his timid smiles. "Shut up freak," Foxy said punching him in the face making his glasses fly off as he fell to the ground. When he looked up again he saw them all look down on him. Only instead of faces they all were wearing horrible masks. They began to kick and punch him shouting things like freak and die. When they stopped Foxy grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and headbutted him.

Brian woke from his nightmare drenched in sweat. He looked around his large attic room and tried to calm down. "It was only a dream," he repeated to himself. He looked at the digital alarm clock by his bed on top of a stack of books. Ten minutes before his first alarm went off. He decided to get ready and have a jump start on the day. After the basic things (brushing teeth, getting dressed, washing face, etc) he went to the end of his room which was surrounded with bookshelves. It was almost like having a personal library, only with no due dates. He grabbed a stool and stood on it reaching for a thick old book. When he got his stuff he went downstairs to get some toast and coffee before leaving. But when he got down he saw Roy working on some important looking papers.

They both roughly said good morning as the younger male got his breakfast. While Brian was leaving he looked over the others shoulder at the papers. "You for got to carry the four," he called back. Roy just chuckled to himself as he fixed his mistake. While walking to school Brian couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare. It shook him that Foxy would do that in his dreams and he felt guilty to think that Foxy would harm him. He had to straighten up before he got to school. When he did finally arrive he met up with the gang in the front only two new people were there. Both had muddy golden hair and a shredded punk look.

"So who's the new meat?" one of them said. "Back off Springtrap," Foxy said. "Spring, Goldie this is Brian, Brian Spring and Goldie." The two looked at him with an intimidating look on their faces but broke out in smiles and shook his hand. The two looked like they had a mischievous background by the sly way they talked and the way they were dressed. "So, your the famous Picks kid," Gold said. "We've been hearing about you." "Yeah, I guess your pretty famous around here," Spring said calmly making the other worry a small bit. "But hey, any friend of Foxy is a friend of ours."

As the day went on Brian got to know the two little by little until like the others. When lunch came around they sat together and talked nothing but the party on Saturday. "So what type of party is it gonna be this time?" Goldie asked the twins. "Well you should check our Tumblr, cause we said what it was a costume party," answered Clyde as he bit into his pizza. Spring checked his phone just in cased he lied but put it away as it was true. "So what are you guys doing for the party," Bonnie asked the group. They thought to themselves for a moment before speaking.

"Flapper girls," the blonde girls said.

"A pirate," Foxy said.

"Gentleman from the olden days," answered Freddy.

"Zombie rabbit," Spring mumbled.

"Zombie bear," Gold said.

"80's rock stars," the twins said in unison.

That left only left Brian who had his nose in a book like usual. When he looked over all eyes were on him. "I don't do costumes," he said plainly. "Aww, come on it'll be fun," Chichi said. Everyone then began to persist until he finally gave in. After school they went to a costume shop to get what they needed. While the others looked around Brian sat in a corner and continued his book. The girls kept coming up to him with costumes and began making him try them on. After a while he choose a night guard outfit because it was plain and it would end the process. The next day the blonde was wondering what this party was going to be like. He had never been to one before and he was very curious of what was going to happen. It was Saturday and the party was at eight so he decided to get some of his chores done to kill the time. After cleaning the bathrooms, laundry, and organizing his books he had two hours until the party. He flopped down on his bead and grabbed a book. He finished it but still had an hour left. Brian put on a dark purple dress shirt and stuffed the costumes belt and nightstick, hat, and nametag in his bag and left.

He took the long route through the woods, school, the woods again and, finally the house. When he made it past the schools field, he felt something was wrong. He checked his phone for messages but that wasn't it. He then looked through his bag but everything was in place. But somehow something didn't feel right. A hand landed on his shoulder making him jump. When he turned around he felt relieved that it was only Foxy and the gang. "Oh, hey guys what's up?" he asked with one of his timid smiles. Suddenly he remembered the nightmare he had and the sudden rush of deja vu washed over him like a wave. "Hey, something wrong?" Foxy said snapping him back to reality. "Oh, s-sorry," Brian said. "I-I was just remembering something."

"Whatever," Spring said shrugging it off. They walked together all talking about the party. When they finally arrived the twins greeted them already in costume. They separated and changed into their costumes. When they showed off their costumes all of them complimented each other on how they looked. People began to arrive and the party started. While people had fun and talked to people Brian just leaned against a wall and had his own fun of not doing anything or talking to anyone. Being the introvert he was he enjoyed just watching the world and being completely invisible. He could just observe and no one could force him to do anything. Or so he thought. Before he knew what was happening, his arms were hooked and he was being dragged off. He finally saw himself siting in a circle of his friends and people he saw in the halls but didn't know. To his sides were Spring and Gold which he could only assume were his "kidnappers". He then looked across to see a very pleased looking Chica with an evil looking grin. "Okay guys truth or dare time, you all know the rules so lets get started," said Fred as he sat down. He took an empty bottle and spun it landing on Spring. When he chose dare and Spring switched seats with the person on his right (Brian) and slugged the person on the right (Gold) the game started. Everyone began telling humiliating truths or did horrible dares. When the bottle landed on Brian he chose truth and soon he began to open up a bit. The game went on for the whole party and for the last few turns of the evening everyone joined in. On the final turn however it was Chica who spun the bottle and instead of landing on a person it went straight in between Foxy and Brian.

By the rules of the game, whenever the bottle landed between players the two had to do something called a double dare. A double dare is when the two players have to do a dare, and only a dare, together. For this one although Chica took her time before making an evil smile that the two were afraid of. "Foxy and Brian," she said slowly, raising a finger and pointing at them. She kept a moment of silence to add to the suspense before finally saying, "I double dare you two to... KISS!"

The two had gone scarlet and an uproar came from the crowd with laughter and cheers. Everyone then began catcalling and chanting for the two to kiss. The peer pressure was too much and before ether knew what they were doing they quickly kissed and pulled away. Everyone went into an uproar and the two boys both felt a wave of emotions rush over them. The camotinion died down and one by one people began to leave until it just left the gang alone. The twins looked back on the house and Bonnie said, "Yeah, you guys are staying the night to help clean."

No one argued and they contacted their parents to let them know. They all had regular clothes to change into and the twins showed them where they would be sleeping. But due to the lack of space and because they were cruel Brian and Foxy had to share the basement and a bed together. The two made a barrier out of pillows but they still couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was nice but I don't want to make things awkward, Brian thought. I kind of liked it but what am I supposed to say, Foxy thought. They went to bed back to back thinking about what happened and what would happen in the future.

 *** Thank you reading, sorry it's been so long I've just been really busy but I'm back now and I'm going to post a lot more. Again I'm sorry for taking so long on this story and I will get a new chapter up ASAP.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Bwolfels221**


End file.
